Xototllet
by made.for.life
Summary: It's the end of the day and Ianto hasn't been seen for most of it. Jack's up in his office and Teaboy's not there. To the archive anyone?
1. Noises In The Archives

"Owen," Tosh shook his arm, "Ianto doesn't like it when we come down here."

"Besides, Jack said he already left." Gwen commented.

Owen glared at them. "Yes but I have good evidence to say that Jack is lying. I haven't seen Ianto leave at all. He's got to be somewhere down here in his lair. Can either of you remember seeing him after lunch?"

They reflected back. The Welshman had brought lunch early and eaten quickly claiming to have a lot of work in archives. Speaking of the archives, a shiver ran down Gwen's spine. The whole place was very dark despite the desperately glowing incandescent lights high up at the ceiling. They barely cast any glow onto the rows and rows of shelves. Some flickered eerily like a cheap horror show.

"Call for him." Gwen gave the medic a small shove.

"Alright, alright." Owen nodded.

He didn't call out though. No one did. It was like a spell cast over the dimly lit area for complete silence. Dust sparkled through the air from the old tomes demanding a solemn respect. Owen took a step forward and peered down an aisle. He jumped back.

"There's something down there." He whispered. "It looks anything but human."

Gwen looked. Tosh leaned over her shoulder. Owen tip-toed next to them to stare down the way. A mass of movement that looked Weevil like in every way except it was covered in dark fur poked about the shelves. Its ear angled away from them and they couldn't see what kind of face was on the thing.

"What is it?" Gwen hissed.

The triangular ears shot back. The thing twisted its head and the trio found themselves staring down a massive wolf. The wolf's blue eyes pierced them. It picked its body up from the floor to stand ten feet off the ground.

"Run!" Owen hollered.

He turned on his heels catching the girls and keeping them before him. They hustled up the stairs hearing the scrabbling of claws against the floor behind them. Owen slammed the door closed at the top of the stairs.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Gwen huffed.

Tosh looked back. "Owen, Ianto's down there. He's still down there."

The medic looked back with horror. "Or is he?"

Gwen covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes watered. "He could be hurt. He could be dead. What do we do?"

"About what?" A voice cut in.

"Jack!" They cried out in relief.

Owen launched off. "Jack. There's some kind of creature in the archives!"

"I know." The captain looked oddly calm and seemingly resigned.

Gwen interrupted with concern. "But sir, Ianto's still down there."

"I know." Jack repeated.

Owen just gaped. "You're going to let him get killed?"

Jack snorted. "I hardly think Ianto is going to hurt himself."

"Hurt… Himself?" Tosh thought out loud.

"Are you saying," Owen panted, "That that big beasty thing down there is our docile little teaboy."

The man nodded. "Ianto, yes. Docile, yes. Little, he's not quite so much now."

"Is he a werewolf?" Gwen asked with wide eyes.

"Not really." Jack said. He started walking toward the stairs to the archives, "Coming?" He called over his shoulder.

They scrambled after him. Gwen stuck close to his shoulder, just barely looking over to see. Jack didn't speak until they were at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ianto is what is English would be an Xolotllet." Jack began explaining. He made a flowing sound with many rolls of his tongue. "That is what they are called in his own language. They're human shaped for the most part and they've been living here for just as long too."

"Teaboy's an alien now?" Owen growled.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "He always has been. It was one of the first things he explained to me. The interesting thing about Xototllet is they reflect Earthen wolves very closely. On their planet he would look like that all the time. Here though, with so much gravity the liquid that triggers transformation is pulled away from their central nervous system but on full moons; less gravity, the trigger is free to move, and-"

"Bang." Gwen finished softly.

As if to prove his point far down in the archives a figure crossed the aisle way. It had its nose to the ground snuffling at some unknown smell.

"Space werewolf." Owen snorted in amusement.

Gwen squinted down the way. "So he's not dangerous?"

Jack shook his head as the big steam colored wolf glanced over at them. "No. Not at all. Actually he's even more shy as a Xototllet than as a person. You really can't get him to be anywhere near you or allow you anywhere close to him."

The big canine like alien nosed one of the many filing cabinets tucked neatly into the shelves. A whine drew from its throat. The Xototllet turned its blues to them pleadingly.

"Spoke too soon." Jack pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "This is the exception. He'll let you near him if he needs a set of drawers open or a door knob turned.

The wolf tensed as he approached but held itself in place. Jack slowly pointed to a drawer and the alien made a deep groaning huff and nodded. The captain maneuvered the drawer open then backed away quickly. The Xototllet stuck its nose right into the files and sniffed at each one carefully.

"So what exactly is he doing?" Gwen asked.

"Sniffing." Jack commented. "He pretty much spends the whole night tracing scents that old archivists and Torchwood Agents have left down. Ianto has asked me several times not to let him do it but it keeps the guy calm and busy. He always prefers the archives anyways."

The Xototllet pushed the drawer back in neatly and turned his back to wander down the hallway, nose to the ground before turning into an aisle further down.

"That's fascinating." Toshiko commented. "Why didn't you two tell us?"

Jack shrugged. "It was his choice, I simply respected his wishes."

"We'll see where conversation wanders tomorrow." Owen growled.

Gwen nodded in agreement. Somewhere in the archives a Xototllet sneezed.


	2. Anchoring

Early in the morning, Jack waited for his archivist to come back to the world of the living. There were some small clanging and tapping sounds and the captain blinked at the somehow still neatly dressed form.

"Good morning beautiful." He lightly called.

The man groaned. Jack ran an arm under his shoulder and helped Ianto over to the couch. He sat with a huff, cradling his head. Jack ruffled his hair gently and walked quickly to the kitchen. The captain truly was terrible at coffee making but he would definitely try. Ianto did tend to get a little cranky after the moon.

The other three members of the Torchwood Three team just kind of watched until Owen shuffled forward. Jack was still moving around in the kitchen when the medic threw himself down on the couch.

"So Tea Boy, have a good night?" Owen asked with a bit of bite in his words.

The younger man simply nodded. He even kept nodding without noticing a thing.

"Oh good." Owen snarked. "The rest of us had an interesting night to say the least."

"What happened?" The man slurred, lifting his head wearily.

The medic rocked back. "Well we were skulking around in the archives and found ourselves nose to nose with a fucking monster."

Ianto yelped and looked up at them. His eyes flicked between them rapidly. The color fled the Welshman's face.

"For God's sakes Ianto, why didn't you tell us?" Gwen pressed. "We could have been in danger!"

"I would never-"

"You don't know that!" Owen yelled.

The archivist shook his head harshly, his breathing sped up. "I. Wouldn't."

"We could have been working with this, studying." The medic continued. "Come on Tea Boy. What were you thinking?"

Ianto jolted back and pushed himself up the couch. "I just need it to stay-"

"Stay a secret? Like Lisa?" Gwen threw her hands out. "We saw how well that went."

The suited male was breathing fast and groaned low in his throat. Owen and Gwen flinched. Toshiko pushed past them and reach out. The blue eyes were unfocused and wide.

"Ianto?"

He fell off the back of the couch, pushing away from them. The Asian woman leaned over it to help him up but she backed off quickly. Heavily furred shoulders followed by a sleek black body rose from the floor. The wolf looked at them, bright, almost luminescent, blue eyes looking startled.

"Oh good, you stressed him out." Jack suddenly huffed from the doorway.

That was the final straw for the overly shy creature. He ran, nearly bowling the couch over in his haste to escape. The only sound left in the room was the echo of sharp claws over metal stairs.

Owe turned on him. "I thought you said only the moon could turn that thing."

"Ianto," Jack stressed the name, "Is forced to turn during the moon. He is also forced to when he gets stressed right after he spent an entire night pacing around. Go do your jobs."

The captain strode down toward the archives. Hot coffee sloshed onto his hand and sighed and slowed his angry pace. It wouldn't help at all to bring stress into Xotollet's one safe house.

"Jack." Toshiko caught up to him like he had expected her to. "Will he be okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Exhausted but fine. Care to help me find him?"

"We can't just put up 'Missing Pooch' signs?"

They laughed as the lights flickered away in the darkness.

"Would he come if we called?" Toshiko suggested.

Jack snorted. "Sometimes he does, stubborn individual he is. He still has agency so he can choose to come or choose to utterly ignore us."

"Ianto?" The technician called out gently.

They waited. There was creaking deep in the archive. The dust in the air was floating slowly in and out of the dull light beams. Jack nudged her suddenly and flicked his eyes up. She slowly let her gaze wander toward the top of the shelves. There, crouch as neatly and tidily as you pleased, the gigantic creature hide himself atop one of the tallest stacks.

"Hey Yan." Jack said in a quiet, low tone. "Listen, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching them. I promised you this one safe place and I didn't protect it."

The thin muzzle moved a bit so the laser blue eyes were directed down at them.

"I know it's been hard without Lisa. I'm not as good of an anchor as she was." Jack sighed.

There was a whine from above them. Ianto's tail swung a bit, thumping against the cabinet. His ears flickered a bit. Toshiko glanced between the two of them quickly.

"You're just saying that."

"Is he talking to you with his ears?" She asked, eyes wide.

Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You'll never know."

There was a huff. Toshiko almost died of mirth watching an utterly enormous alien roll his eyes. Jack patted her back, chuckling with her. The shelf shook as Ianto laughed too. Toshiko watched Ianto shake his head then yawn. That was probably the most alien he had ever looked. The maw opened to reveal three rows of wolven teeth. Or Xototllet teeth. They stretched then snapped back with a click.

"Nah-ah." Jack wagged a finger as if scolding a pet. "You do not fall asleep up there. You remember what happened last time."

The Xototllet sniffed.

"I'm sure she wouldn't. You need to come down regardless."

The answering sound was like a dog's bark echoed in a huge cave. The woman tilted her head listening to it fade into nothing.

"Come on Yan. I know you have a cot buried in here somewhere. You'd be a lot better off there." The captain coaxed.

Seeming convinced, the furry creature turned around and leapt to the floor out of their sight. Seconds later a tired looking Welshman stumbled towards them. Jack took his arm and turned them towards the back of the archives. They both suddenly paused and Ianto looked back at the woman.

"Telepathy Tosh." He rasped with a smile. "It's got nothing to do with the ears."

Toshiko laughed as they disappeared in the where-ever-ness of the Hub's archive. She eventually wandered back upstairs and diligently ignored Gwen and Owen. She did open a file on the Xototllet and started reading.


	3. Saving Grace

"I'm sending everyone home for a couple days." Jack tapped the railing under his fingers.

Gwen, Owen, and Toshiko nodded back. Ianto was deep in the archives doing who knows what down there.

"Owen, I'll need you back a day early to go over schematics but other than that I don't want to see anyone here for at least four days." The Captain finished.

There was a collective, tired half cheer. All three were quickly packing up. Jack climbed up to the walkway to grab a heavier coat. He'd grab dinner for himself and Ianto. The alarm went off as the cog door rolled open letting out his employees. He jumped back down and his heart skipped a beat. The Doctor's hand! It was flashing white and grey in its tube. The Doctor was here! This was his chance! The chance for answers. The chance for deliverance from this curse! He'd be free. Jack grabbed his bag tight in his fist and ran.

"Doctor!"

* * *

Owen grumbled returning to the HUB. Three days was far too short. No one could convince him otherwise. The big door rolled open. He was met with silence.

"'Ello?" He called out.

There was a groan.

"Jack?" Owen called louder. "I better not be walking in on you and Tea Boy. Ianto!"

He ran forward seeing the man sprawled on the floor. The medic shoved his fingers under the other's chin. His heart was still beating but slowly. Ianto's eyes opened lethargically and showed off not humanlike but wolf like eyes.

"Bloody hell." Owen cursed. "Is this some kind of wolf alien thing? What happened?"

"Jack left." Ianto answered weakly.

The medic scoffed. "What? Did he take a little jaunt with some chick and left poor Tea Boy in a slump?"

"He left our time. He went with The Doctor. He's gone."

"What do you mean he left with The Doctor? He just jumped in the time machine box and poof?" Owen swallowed hard as the pale Welshman nodded. "Will he come back?"

"I don't know." Ianto whispered, closing his eyes again.

"Hey, hey! Stay awake!" He shook the sprawled form. "This is about being a wolf, whatever thing right? Something about an anchor?"

Ianto nodded. "I need an anchor. All my kind does." He wheezed.

"Okay, so you just need a new one? Christ you're burning up." Owen yanked at the alien's suit coat.

"Out of time." Ianto huffed, letting his head fall to the side.

"Out of time my arse. You're still alive. Let's do this fast."

A growl worked its way into the voice of the Xototllet. "No one to anchor to."

Owen shoved a finger into his own chest. "And who am I, no one?"

The blue eyes jerked open. Ianto stared up at the man above him, his jaw working slowly. Owen stared back belligerently then sighed.

"Look, I know I don't exactly come off well but I'm still your doctor. I still kind of care about you lot. I can make it work. Come on. Jack and Tosh would kill me if I let you die." The medic spread his arms. "So bite me or fuck me or whatever."

"So dramatic." Ianto sighed.

He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. Owen felt his chest bunch up and part of his head squeezing like the feeling just before one gets a headache. He put a hand up to it but there was nothing there. Ianto was stilling holding his breath then slowly let it. Owen felt something slide into place across his head and in his chest. The man before him lunged upward and was in the skin of a wolf before he made it to his feet.

_Whoah._

**_Whoah indeed._**

_Are you in my head?_

**_Kind of? More like I brought you into mine._**

_Whatever. You and Jack and your cryptic talk._

A quick sliver of pain worked its way into Owen's chest. He touched his skin. It felt like a cut but there was no bulge, no blood, not even a mark. And he did tear off his shirt to check. As quickly as it came it was gone.

**_Sorry. I can control that. Give me a bit of time._**

There was guilt and fear. Not in a normal place emotions would be but in his chest. Ianto was anxious and he felt it in his heart? The emotions were gone in a cliché heartbeat.

_Very odd._

_"_Is this how all your anchors feel?" Owen asked outloud.

**_How?_**

_All this chest feeling mumbo jumbo._

**_I've never heard it described like that but probably._**

"So why are you all wolf-ed out?" The Cockney man asked while fixing his work clothes.

**_Does it bother you?_**

Another lance of worry crossed his chest. "Quit fussing. I'm just learning. I'm a researcher. I ask questions. I'm not interrogating you. Stay as a wolf for all I care."

**_I can't actually control it. I should come back in a minute or two._**

_Well you can still read so come help me with these forms._

Owen mounted the stairs with the over sized alien canine right behind him. They invaded Jack's office. The medic stole the chair and the wolf very gingerly climbed onto the couch.

_What exactly is my job as your anchor?_

**_Anchoring._**

_Ha fucking ha. You know what I mean Wolf Boy. _

**_Wolf Boy now? No more Tea Boy?_**

_Tea Wolf._

Owen had to stop himself from giggling at the sensation of mirth running across his chest. It tickled just as much as a physical touch would. The alien draped across the couch made a deep chuffing sound. The medic committed it to memory as laughter. Some weird alien wolf laughter. It was comforting actually, in a weird way.

"Wait." Owen sat upright. "If I can feel your emotions can you feel mine?"

**_Yes. In a rudimentary way. Not as accurately as you can mine._**

"Huh." He replied. "So what if I'm out with a bird?"

Hurt came across first. Then embarrassment. Then self-hatred. Back to embarrassment.

"Stop. Stop. I won't" Owen gripped his head.

**_No! That's not what I want._**

The wolf was off the couch and pacing and whining to accompany his speech in his head. Stress and tension filled Owen's chest. Then fear chased everything else away.

**_I'm not a burden I promise! You can do whatever you want!_**

_Ianto! Stop it. Calm down._

Everything went utterly still. All the emotions went away. The Xototllet froze, maw open.

"We'll figure this out." Owen sighed. "I won't leave and let you die. I'll keep every alien inch of you in good health. Don't lose it."

The Xototllet collapsed in relief.

**_Thank you._**

Owen got up and rubbed his hand roughly against the creature's head. "Come on. Let's go find you a doggie bowl full of coffee."


	4. Returning Painfully

Jack felt tired. The bone deep, won't be gone with sleep kind of tired. The seen too many things, was let down too many times kind of tired. He'd witnessed slaughter. He'd seen pain and agony at their worse. He'd died hundreds of times. He'd wanted to run away screaming but he couldn't. And after everything he'd seen everything here looked the same. Jack walked up to the cog door and took a deep breath. The alarms went off and he walked in.

Immediately a huge weight landed on his chest. The creature bowled him over and they fell off the metal platform. Teeth dug into his shoulder.

"Careful Ianto!" Someone called.

"Ianto?" Jack gasped.

The motion stopped completely. His attacker backed off of him and Jack sat up quickly. A wolf was sitting in front of him, staring. Jack scanned over the familiar face. The beautiful diamond blue eyes, attentive set of ears, the sleek blue fur. Ianto Jones, his favorite alien werewolf. Was a wolf? Now?

"It's not the full moon." Jack said, coming up to his knees.

"Completely vanishes off the face of the earth and the first words we hear of him are 'it's not the full moon'." Owen snipped, looking down at him.

Gwen was hovering over them as well. "A lot's changed Jack."

In her hands was a very large gun, loaded and everything. She pointed the barrel away from them toward the still closing door.

"Apparently." The Captain nodded.

He stared at the wolf and his heart dropped. He still couldn't hear him. He had thought that he just needed to be in range but that echoing chasm that Ianto's thoughts and emotions had filled was still very much empty. Ianto stepped forward and put his furry chest against Jack. The man hugged him tightly. Owen staggered a bit above then but only Ianto noticed, with drawing his emotions a bit.

"What are you all starting at? Did you get it?" Toshiko came over to them.

Ianto suddenly leapt up and out the cog door.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled. "What's he going after? What's going on?"

"Jack!" Toshiko exclaimed in shock.

"He's after the blowfish. It's really drunk." Gwen said.

Jack's eyes went wide. "A blowfish? You're sending him alone?"

"He can take it." Toshiko said. "Better question what in the world happened to you? Where have you been? Oh. And the blow fish is right outside. Still severely intoxicated."

"Well now it's just severely dead." Owen announced proudly, ignoring every other sentiment.

Toshiko sagged in relief. "Thank God. That was miserable. Chalk another one up to Ianto being wolfy."

There was a ticking as claws made their way down to the group through the cog door alarm. Ianto had his head held high and a dead alien draped over his back.

"Oh God. You brought it down here?" Gwen choked.

Owen snorted. "'E said what was I supposed to do, put it on display at the tourist shop?"

Owen was anchoring Ianto! Jack worked his jaw open and closed. Why? Why did Ianto leave him? The simplest answer was he got sick of waiting.

Gwen made a huffing sound. "Right. I'll run the files. Owen, Ianto you can take care of that. Tosh, can you run scans from the tourist - er."

She looked over to Jack oddly. Said man was just watching in astonishment. A lot had changed. It seemed as though Gwen had taken over the whole place. And Ianto had changed a lot. Where was his shy gentle alien?

"Jack?" Gwen asked. "Are you back? Or are you leaving again?" She looked braced for an answer.

The Xototllet took a small step to the side putting his flank against Owen. The medic dropped a hand immediately to Ianto's head. Jack recognized it. He did that when Ianto was upset. Why was he upset? Because he was back? Because he had left? Surely the Welshman could understand that.

"I had to make this trip." Jack stood up. "I had to find out it there was a cure for me. You all know. I went to the ends of the universe with a friend of mine searching and I found out that all there was for me was right here. I'm back and here to stay."

Gwen threw herself into his arms. Jack laughed and hugged her back.

Toshiko took her place soon after. "Don't leave us again Jack. I don't know if we can take it." She glanced pointedly at the oversized wolf.

Owen and the Captain stared at each other until Jack grabbed him and hugged him as well.

"Oi. None of this girly stuff." He protested patting Jack awkwardly.

Jack grinned looking at the last of his old team. The black Xototllet was fidgeting, tail halfway between wagging and holding still. God how he had missed those blue eyes.

Jack dropped to his knees, spreading his arms. "Ianto." he called trying to let how much he had missed him seep into his voice.

The blow fish slid to the ground with a solid thunk. The wolf launched himself into the waiting arms. Jack basked in the feeling. He loved Ianto. This was the realization he came to out there in the universe. He loved one in man in one time. He loved The Doctor too but Ianto was his now. The alien pressed into his chest, whining and panting. Jack roughly rubbed the wolf like head. Ianto ran his rough tongue over the man's face. Owen touched his chest lightly. He felt like he was back with Katie. But the happiness wasn't his. And he could feel the reservation tucked in with the happiness. It made him angry. He tried to push the feeling down for the Xototllet's sake.

He pushed the canine back away from him and kissed Ianto's nose lightly. "So I think we deserve a sit down, and a good talk over dinner. My treat."

Owen pumped his fist. "Finally! Not paying for things!" He declared.

Jack chuckled and pet Ianto around the ears. He use to like that a lot. Still did from the happy sigh the wolf gave him.

"So when is Ianto turning back?" The Captain asked.

Everyone lost their sudden enthusiasm.

Owen looked Jack straight in the eye. "He's not."

* * *

Quick Author's note:

Hello everyone. Hello especcially to the four of you who are constant read and reviewers. I've got to say this story was to be only a one-shot. It has now grown nearly beyond my limits of creativity and my schooling will be restarting soon. I have a vague idea where its going but if you have suggestions or directions please let me know! ta!


	5. Shovel Talk

Jack could nearly feel Ianto's distress as they sat on the couch. There were boxes on boxes of Thai food stem around. The ex-time traveler only felt shock.

"So that's what happened. The gist of it is Ianto's cycle switched. Man by the full moon and a wolf the rest of the time. It's often fairly handy but rather unfair to our resident Xototllet." Gwen finished.

"Working our tails off on aren't we Chompers?" Owen put in.

The wolf rolled its eyes.

"Probably the worst part of this is all the dog puns." Toshiko groaned.

Jack petted the wolf gently. Ianto put his head on the man's lap.

"So why did he switch anchors?"

Owen growled. "Because severed his tie when you left."

"What?" Jack yelped, startling Ianto.

"You left him here to die." The medic continued. "I came walking in here that third day and nearly watched him pass away because you tore your connection right off when you left!"

"I didn't mean to! I thought it would be fine! He was always fine when I died!" He held out his hands in a helpless gesture.

"Fine? You think he was fine?" Owen's voice rose louder and louder with each word.

In a black flash the man was suddenly pinned to the couch. The black front paws landed on his chest and the wolf stared into Owen's eyes/.

Finally Owen looked away. "Whatever then. Ianto says it's utterly okay. He forgives you and understands. Lot more forgiving than I would'ave been. Let me up Yan. Jack and I are in need of a walk."

The wolf growled, then whined. They stared at each other as if in a battle of wills. Had he and Ianto ever had such a face off, Jack wondered. It concluded as quickly as it started. Owen actually looked more relaxed and scratched the furred head. Ianto gave a light burbling purr and backed off. The medic met Jack's eyes and nodded toward the cog door. They got up.

"We'll see you tomorrow then Jack." Gwen said, getting up to go home.

Toshiko looked toward Owen. "Are we still…."

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course." He answered quickly. "We'll be done pretty quick. Ianto? Got the hub?"

The wolf nodded with a half howl and trotted toward the Mainframe.

Jack shook his head, watching his team. He had built this. Now it had grown beyond him. It ran itself.

Owen was watching him. "Different isn't it?"

"Incredibly so." Jack whispered.

The Cockney man nodded. "Yep. C'mon. We're making Chompers nervous."

The Xototllet was watching them with staring directly at them. Owen nodded as they walked out the door.

"I've promised not to kill you so don't provoke me."

Jack remained silent as they walked into the night air. The lake shone just the same as it always did. The moon was at its halfway point. Halfway to what? Halfway to the full moon? Halfway to the new moon? What month was it even? How long had he truly been gone? He needed the measurement but not in any normal amount of time. No. That wouldn't help him. How long had he been gone in events? How long had he been gone in change? In the human life?

Owen stopped walking and Jack nearly ran into him.

"He still loves you." The medic said gruffly. "You haven't botched up too much."

The Captain nearly choked. "What?"

"Ianto. Loves you." Owen ground out. "I'm not sayin' it again. You can fix this probably. How could you just up 'n leave 'im? S'not like you."

Jack leaned heavily on the railing. "I thought he would be fine. I wasn't dying. I was just leaving the time he was in. I had no idea it break the connection."

"Ianto thought something along those lines."

They stared at the dark lapping waters of the bay.

"You saved his life." Jack commented. "Thank you."

Owen snorted. "Yeah. Lucky him. Got stuck with the surliest, prickly arse in all of the kingdom as his anchor. Poor bloke's had to deal with a lot of learning curve. Kid already had enough on his plate. His life's been hell then he gets stuck with me."

"Can't be any worse than me." The ex-time traveler rocked on the railing.

"Wanna bet? I got flat out drunk the second week DURING the full moon and took at least two ladies to bed with me."

Jack flinched. "Ouch."

"Ouch? That's an understatement. Poor kid couldn't look me in the eyes the next day. All shaken up and ill. He slept the whole day and stressed out into wolf form every two seconds." Owen kicked the rail. "I'm still pissy but Ianto's arse over elbows for you and a helluve a lot braver than he used to be. Just wish he was back to normal. That alien thing really messed him up. He seems fine to them. He'd probably cover it up pretty well as a human too but he's hurt."

"Oh Yan." The Captain rocked.

A hand suddenly wrapped around the man's coat, hauling Jack around.

"You hurt him again. And I will make sure every day that I still exist on this earth will be hell." Owen nearly shouted the ending.

Jack hadn't seen that look in his eyes for a long time. A look that meant he promised every word. The shorter man let go of his coat and straightened out his short. He walked away, head high. Jack shook himself. So much change it made his head spin.

Owen suddenly froze and spun on the spot. "The Rift's about to throw a fit. Ianto feels it." He ran back toward the HUB pulling out his phone.

Jack followed and saw Gwen and Toshiko running back. They made it to the big chamber where Ianto was sitting on his haunches staring patiently. As soon as they gathered the Rift alarm went off in a screaming fashion.

"Let's get on site." Gwen said the same time as Jack called out. "Load up."

They looked at each other and shrugged. Owen fastened a collar around Ianto's neck as they got in the car. Jack frowned at it.

"We adapted the chameleon wrap." Toshiko explained quickly as they piled into the van.

As they arrived Jack went ahead. He nearly just laid down and screamed at the sky. Why did all this happen at once? Why did it have to be John Hart?

* * *

Author's Note:

If anyone cares, Ianto's species is pronounced Zoe-Tote-Let


	6. The Flirt With A Fighter

"Wait here." Jack called, taking the van.

He could hear the protests behind him but

He ignored them. God he didn't want him near any of his team. He didn't want John to touch his team. To even share the same room as them. He would rather die a hundred times. Hopefully they would just stay put. Why was John even in this time period? He hated these years. Jack hadn't been a huge fan of them either until this team.

Jack pulled up to the bar and parked the SUV. He locked it wondering if it was worth it. He straightened his coat. Sue him, he was vain and admit it he would.

Through the doors and there he was. They approached each other until they were nearly touching and stared. The kiss was sharp and vicious. Biting. Painful. Not like Ianto. Jack found he couldn't savor it quite as much. They pulled back and John threw the first punch. They brawled. Jack felt alive, broken glass, shattered walls and suddenly guns pointed at both heads.

"Captain Jack Harkness, note the stripes."

"Admiral John Hart, note the sarcasm."

A growl jerked them both to attention.

"Got yourself a dog?" John teased through heaving breaths.

Jack gritted his teeth. Why did Ianto have to follow?

The wolf crept into the light teeth bared. John dropped his gun straight to the floor where it went off, shooting through a chair leg nearby.

"Is that? It isn't. Couldn't be. Could it?" John flicked his shocked gaze to Jack and then quickly back as if the wolf might disappear.

Jack answered tightly. "He's what you think he is."

The wolf didn't look quite so frightening. He was still crouched to fight but watching curiously. Ianto turned his head slightly toward the Captain and flicked his eyes away just for a second. Jack shook his head and put his gun down. The Welshman relaxed.

"Hello beautiful." John took a step forward and went down on a knee. "I am not worth. Look at you gorgeous. What's your name sweetheart? Gotta be something valiant for a soldier like you."

The Xototllet gave Jack a dumbfounded look. Jack just sighed heavily and rubbed his face.

"His name is Ianto Jones. Ianto, this John Hart. An old… colleague of mine."

"Oooh." The other man peered back over his shoulder. "Downgraded to colleague from lover now. He's no fun. Is he Ianto?" John purred.

The wolf sniffed the air quietly, discerning.

"Oh Ianto. The things I could tell you about old Jack." The blonde sat fully on the ground. "I've known him for a long time you know."

"Care for a drink?" Jack interrupted quickly.

"I thought you'd never ask." John pushed himself off the floor. "You joining us sweetheart?" He nodded to the wolf.

Jack bristled. The two men say down at the bar. Ianto came over to Jack's side, putting him between the wolf and John. Two drinks were poured and John knocked his back. Jack sipped his painfully and the wolf whined at him.

"Aw. How cute. Don't fuss about him babydoll, he'll patch himself up in a second or two." John said leaning back in his chair.

He up ended a bowl of coffee creamer and poured alcohol into it, setting it on the floor. Ianto stared at it.

"We don't know what that will do to him." Jack growled.

The other man sighed. "Oh Jackie. I spent four years with his people don't you remember? A little ethyl alcohol won't do a thing to him. C'mon. Ianto was it? This won't even buzz you big boy."

Ianto yet again looked back to Jack giving his head a flick. He ears stood straight point up.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't try to kill him of all things." John gave Jack a nudge on the shoulder.

The Captain rubbed the wolf's head. "He won't lie to you. Me sure, but he has a true soft spot for Xototllet. Always has."

The alien wolf inched forward and lapped at the bowl. A deep sigh resounded through his chest. He really had missed the taste of a good stiff drink. The wolf pressed up as a hand rubbed at the back of his head. Ianto closed his eyes as the hand rubbed all the right places on his neck and nearly fell over as it scratched his ear right at the base. He panted happily and looked up only to freeze. John had his arm over Ianto's head and was giving Jack a self-satisfied gaze. Ianto backed up, crouching low and staring at Jack.

"Thinks he's yours does he?" The Admiral laughed.

The Captain felt his chest throb. Ianto was his. Wasn't he? He looked at the wolf. The crystalline blue eyes stared back. The doors to the bar opened casually and Owen strolled in, completely at ease. Ianto immediately whined.

"What? You said it was fine." Owen barked and pulled a chair out from a table.

The wolf barked. "Yeah, yeah. They're coming. Keep your fur on Chompers."

"Oh ho!" John spun on his bar stool. "So you're the anchor. Are you a couple then?"

The medic sputtered and turned red. "I'm not gay!"

John snorted. "Twenty first century stigmas. So currently unattached baby?" He tipped his drink to the wolf.

The wolf skulked over and shoved himself under Owen's chair. His shoulders didn't fit even nearly under the chair. It caught on the bars and the flat surface over balanced. The medic slid to the floor with a yelp. He gave the wolf a glare. Ianto promptly turned to lick his face only to have the chair slide down his back and lock around his back legs, knocking him on top of his anchor.

"Oh my god." John was cackling with glee.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Ianto was wagging his tail and it thumped against the ground. Owen was glaring at the wolf.

"Yeah laugh it up jack asses." The medic pushed his way out from under the wolf. "And you, help yourself out from under that death trap."

The wolf howled lowly and banged his tail on the floor in mirth. Jack jumped up, still laughing, to pull the chair off his hapless Xototllet. John was on the floor, gripping his midsection. The doors to the bar opened again and Gwen and Toshiko burst in, weapon drawn, only to freeze.

John glanced up. "Ooh. Jackie's got himself a team. How cute."

He hauled himself off the floor and gave a half smile to the two girls. Toshiko glanced at Jack who nodded. She put her gun down.

Gwen, on the rasher hand, immediately stepped forward pointing the barrel at the time agent's chest. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Feisty." John stepped right up to her. "Admiral John Hart. I'm on the hunt for a little something. I would love some help." He purred.


	7. John Knows Things Like This

Jack leaned annoyingly over Toshiko as she worked the computer. He could easily hear the other conversations going on in the room and they irritated him. Gwen was on the phone with Rhys. That was a normal conversation that usually wouldn't have bothered him but for the fact that the other existed.

Seconds after they had returned Jack had chained John to a chair down in the autopsy area where they could keep one eye on him at all times. Not that it turned out being a problem. In fact, John was getting far more eyes on him than Jack liked. An hour or so after they had returned Ianto had maneuvered himself down and was laying by Owen's dissecting table.

The medic himself had hauled down a chair, thrown himself in it, and asked, "So you said you lived with Chomper's people for while yeah?"

"Four beautiful years. Best of my life." John said wistfully.

"So you know some of my, I mean his, culture right?" Owen crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Of course. Wait a second, were you not born there?" The man sat up straighter.

Ianto shook his head, perking his ears up.

"You were born on this trash heap, back burner planet. What about the rest of you? Your Xoel? Where is everyone else?" John asked quickly, grimacing.

Owen huffed and spoke for the wolf. "He said he never knew of anyone else except his mother and she died early on. Even 'is sister is only half the blood he has. And it wasn't his mum's side. Chompers never met another of his kind."

John slumped in his chair, mouth gaping. He stared at the creature, zoning out. Ianto whined and gave Owen a concerned look after a while. The medic shook his head and shrugged. The wolf pushed himself back on the floor. John abruptly straightened and made some strange cooing noises. The Xototllet shuddered and sagged.

"Oh." Owen said, falling further into his chair. He touched his chest lightly

"The mams and pas would calm the Xoel down using calls like that." John said, making the noise again.

The medic picked himself and shook his head. "So when he makes that noise at us…"

The other nodded. "He probably doesn't even realize he's doing it. Baby boy just wants you to be at ease."

Owen tipped his head at the wolf. "He also wants to know if the nicknames are a Xototllet thing or a twenty first century thing."

John laughed. "Oh I bet Jackie boy has all sorts of clever nicknames for you doesn't he. Neither. It's more of just a him and me thing. Me more so than him. I was the one that started perverting that terribly brunette head of his. The twenty first century was just as horrified by some of our language."

This discussion had gone on for hours. John had explained everything from coloring to sexuality to change cycles. Leading up to now, Owen had gotten bored a while ago and was digging into some carcass. He didn't even pause when he asked one of Ianto's questions. Ianto, Jack groaned in his head, was sitting up close to John, listening still with an utterly entranced look in his eyes. That just so happened to be driving Jack up a wall.

"Why didn't you tell him any of this stuff?" Toshiko startled him by asking.

"I don't know this information." Jack answered, settling his coat. "Not enough to teach it at any rate. Did you find John's mystery package?"

"I'm still looking." She said swiftly.

Jack tapped the chair irritably. "Can you look any faster?"

Toshiko spun in her chair to face him. "Maybe I could if someone wasn't tapping my chair and being a nuisance."

Jack spun on his heels toward another employee.

"Do not go talk to Gwen!" The Japanese woman hissed.

"What? Why?" The Captain demanded.

Toshiko scowled at him. "Fine. Do what you want."

Jack huffed and stormed up into his office. He closed the door harder than necessary then realized he needed to be able to hear if something happened downstairs. He quietly open it a bit and left it that way.

His office was immaculate. Everything was exactly how he left it. Except almost cleaner. It looked like someone had chased the dust out of every corner of the room. The same files he had left behind were still sitting on his desk. The only thing missing was the half empty mug of coffee he had nearly knocked off in his rush to leave.

"Jack?" Gwen called and tapped politely on the open door frame. "Ianto told me to bring this to you."

"Told you?" Jack spun to her in excitement.

She shook her head. "Through Owen I mean. Sorry Jack."

The Captain sighed. He leaned against his desk and took the mug. He sipped it thoughtfully.

"Not quite the same, is it?" Gwen sighed. "We're trying our best."

"It can't be easy. I'm sorry I left you all in this mess. But I came back." Jack nearly begged.

The Welshwoman stepped right up to him and hugged him. "We're so glad you did Jack. Everyone just needs a bit of time. They'll get over it."

The Captain kissed her. "Thank you Gwen."

"Jack!" Toshiko called out. "I've got it."

Jack hustled out of the office, first setting his cup back on the desk where it belonged. Gwen followed close behind him. The Captain looked instinctively over at the Xototllet only to find the blue eyes already on him. Those eyes looked sad or angry or some kind of something. Jack frowned at them nearly calling down to Ianto but Gwen interrupted him.

"What are the coordinates?" She asked.

Toshiko rattled off a series of numbers.

Owen pitched in his voice. "Ianto says that's an office building up by Costa Coffee. Nothing special apparently. Except its twelve stories high."

The Asian woman spun in her chair. "The coordinates put it up on either the twelfth or the roof. But there is a secondary signal in the lot next door. They're the same intensity so we'll have to check both places."

"Road trip!" John called out. "I call shotgun!"

"Shotgun my arse." Owen muttered as he fastened Ianto's chameleon wrap color.


End file.
